Senior Year!
by ILuvRobStar
Summary: It is finally senior year for the Teen Titans! It's Kory Anders' first day at Jump City High and she is excited to meet new people and start her senior year. But little does she know that she will face romance, drama, and heartbreak. Parings: RobStar, BBrae, CyBee, Flink, Jerikole, and more! Rated T. Review please!
1. Character List

_**This isn't really a chapter. This is the character list!**_

 **Hey guys! This is the first story I have written on here for years!**

 **I know my last story was about the Titans in middle school but I have decided to discontinue that story.**

 **Reason being is because I'm not in middle school anymore!**

 **I will be a senior :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**_

* * *

 **"Good" Characters**

Kory Anders (Starfire) - 17

Richard Grayson (Robin) - 17

Rachel Roth (Raven) - 18

Garfield Logan (Beastboy) - 17

Victor Stone (Cyborg) - 18

Karen Beecher (Bumblebee) - 18

Roy Harper (Speedy) - 17

Michael Martinez (Mas) - 17

Manuel Martinez (Menos) - 17

Garth Aqua (Aqualad) - 18

Wally West (Kid Flash) - 18

Jenni Jinx (Jinx) - 17

Toni Monetti (Argent) - 17

Isiah Crockett (Hotspot) - 18

Joseph Wilson (Jericho) - 18

Kole Weathers (Kole) - 17

 **"Evil" Characters**

Tara Markov (Terra) - 18

Katharine Walker (Kitten) - 17

Jade Nguyen (Cheshire) - 17

Angela Johnson (Angel) - 17

Elliot Knight (Kyd Wykkyd) - 18

Billy Martin (Billy Numerous) - 18

Seymour Smith (See-more) - 17

Mike Jeneus (Gizmo) - 17

Baran Flinders (Mammoth) - 18

Fang Scott (Fang) - 18

 **Staff**

Slade Wilson (Slade) - Principal

Trigon Roth (Trigon) - Vice Principal

Mr. Mod (Mad Mod) - Government Teacher

Mr. Blood (Brother Blood) - English Teacher

Ms. Rouge (Madame Rouge) - Theatre Teacher

Dr. Light (Doctor Light) - Physics Teacher

Mr. Mumbo (Mumbo Jumbo) - Calculus Teacher

Mr. LeBlanc (Andre Le Blanc) - Art Teacher

Mrs. Maey (Mother Mae-Eye) - Spanish Teacher

Mr. King (Puppet King) - Guitar Teacher


	2. Chapter 1: Stressful Morning

**Okay! Chapter one! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

* * *

"Damn, wake up Kory!"

"Ow!" _I yell in pain. My sister, Koma, slapped me!_ "Why did you do that?" _I yell while holding my cheek in pain. I'm pretty sure my cheek is red._

"Because you wouldn't wake up and your alarm was annoying me! You're going to be late, stupid." _She rolls her eyes._

 _I'm confused._ "Late for what?" _I ask her_.

"School, duh! Damn, did you forget or something?"

 _Right! Today is the first day of senior year! How did I forget?_ "No, I didn't forget, I just...overslept."

"Right." _Koma rolled her eyes._ "Just get ready because the bus comes in less than an hour." Koma then exits my room and doesn't close the door.

"Thanks for closing the door." _I mumble._

 _I look at my phone to check the time… and it's 5:20?! The bus gets here at 6:00! I instantly get up and run to my closet._

 _I grab my black high-waisted jeans, a grey "PINK" croptop, purple flannel to tie around my waist, and my Adidas Superstars shoes._

 _As I run towards the bathroom I see that the doors are locked. Are you kidding me?_

 _I knock on it._ "Koma, please hurry up!"

"Don't tell me what to do! After all, I did wake you up, sister dear. If i hadn't, you wouldn't be awake by now!"

"Koma, please! I have to shower!" _I begged._

 _Koma opens the door, rolls her eyes, and exits._

 _I quickly get in the shower and take a fast shower. I used my new Lush shampoo and conditioner that smelled amazinggg!_

 _I get out of the shower and dry myself quickly and put on my clothes. I get my phone out and play some music. I brush my hair and then get the blowdryer out to dry my hair. I check the time on my phone._

 _5:47 am. I need to hurry up!_

 _I run downstairs to the kitchen and eat some Lucky Charms cereal and drink some coffee. After, I run back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my "PINK" Aztec patterned backpack. I check my phone again and it's 5:58 am._

 _I run out the door and run to my bus stop. It was in the neighborhood park and once I finally got there I saw about 6 other people waiting too. I felt like they were all staring at me. This is embarrassing. I check my phone and it's already 6:05 am and the bus hasn't arrived. Today's going to be a long day..._


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

**Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Oh, and please _review!_ Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Characters in this chapter:**_

Kory - Starfire

Jenni - Jinx

Garfield - Beastboy

Rachel - Raven

Joseph - Jericho

Argent - Toni

Karen - Bumblebee

Garth - Aqualad

* * *

"Really? It's the first day of senior year and the bus is late!" _says a girl._

"Jenni, chill. It'll get here soon!" _replied a boy._

 _I'm so tired so I sat on a bench and got on instagram. I was scrolling through the pictures until someone decided to sit next to me._

"Hi! You must be new!" _Says the girl, who was complaining earlier._

 _I look up and see a very pale girl who had pastel pink hair with black roots and cat-like eyes. She was wearing a tight, long sleeve croptop with a black high waisted skater skirt and black sandals._

"Yeah." _I chuckled._ "I'm Kory."

"I'm Jenni, Jenni Jinx." _She smiled at me._ "My friend Garfield thinks you're cute, by the way." _she pointed at the boy who replied to Jenni earlier._

 _He was a thin guy who had green hair. He was wearing a #Vegan shirt and some khaki shorts with converse._

"What?! No, I- uh- no." _He stuttered._

J _enni laughed. I smiled._

"Thank you, Garfield" _I giggled._

 _Garfield blushed and scratched the back of his neck._ "Heh, you're welcome. You can call me Gar, by the way."

"Oh stop it. She's taller than you, anyway." _said Jenni._

 _I giggled. Being 5'10, I was always the "tall girl" everywhere I went. I know 5'10" isn't that tall, but almost everyone around me is shorter than me._

"How tall are you anyway?" _asked Jenni._

"I am 5'10"." _i replied back._

"You're 5'10"? Wow! You should be a model! You're so pretty, and skinny, and tall!" _she exclaimed._

 _I blushed._ "Thank you."

"Want to trade? I'm 5'7" and I hate it!" _said Gar._

"No thanks, I honestly love my height." _I told him._

"I'm 5'6" and my boyfriend is 6'1". Lucky you, there's a lot of tall guys at Jump City High." _Jenni told me._

 _The bus finally came and I sat next to Jenni while Gar sat behind us._

 _On the bus ride, Jenni told me all about Jump City High and all about how she used to be friends with the Regina George of the school._

 _We finally got to school and I followed Jenni to meet up with her group of friends._

"You'll love them!" _Jenni told me._ "They're great people. They accepted me into their group after all the bad things I've done to them."

 _That's great, I thought. Her group of friends seem like very accepting people, which is good. Jenni leads me to a table outside where two girls sat. One was reading a book while the other was calling someone on the phone. Jenni and I sat on the opposite side of them while Gar sat next to the girl who was reading the book. He kept annoying her by poking her and she would give him death stares. It was kind of funny, actually. It was hard not to laugh._

"Luv, would you hurry up please? I want to take pictures!" _said the girl, who was on the phone. She stood up and walked around the table. She had a british accent and she was pale, like Jenni. She was about 5'5" and she wore her hair, which was black with the bangs colored red, in a high ponytail. She work a black and red checkered flannel with black leggings._

"That's Toni, by the way. She's from the UK. She moved here her freshman year." _Jenni told me._

 _I studied the girl who was reading **The Great Gatsby**. She seemed like she was enjoying the book. She was pale as well and she had dark purple shoulder-length hair. She wore a navy blue shirt and black ripped jeans._

"That's Rachel. Her dad is the vice-principal at this school." _said Jenni._

"Really?" _I asked._

"Yeah, it sucks. Her parents are divorced and she hates her dad for being abusive towards her mother. When she found out he was going to be the vice-principal, she was pissed."

 _I felt bad for Rachel. She has to see her father everyday now._

 _Toni got off the phone and looked at me._ "Oh, hello! Didn't see you there, luv. My name is Toni. What's yours?"

"Toni, this is Kory. She's new!" J _enni told them._

 _Rachel looked up from her book and looked at me._ "I'm Rachel." _she smiled._

"Nice to meet you!" _I told the both of them. Rachel continued reading her book and Gar started texting people on his phone._

"So, what brings you here to Jump City?" _Toni asked me._

"Well, my uncle, who I live with, is in the army and he got stationed here." _I told them._

"What about your parents?" _Gar blurted out._

 _My parents… I don't like talking about what happened to them. But, since they're technically my friends now, I decided to tell them._ "My parents and brother died when I was 10. We lived in Tamaran, a small island off the Carribean, and they got murdered by these gang members named The Gordanians. After that happened, my older sister and I moved in with my Uncle Galfor and he's been taking care of us ever since."

"Wow, sorry." _said Gar._

"It's okay. I know they are watching over me."

"I can kinda relate. Both of my parents died on a trip to Africa. They were zoologists and went there on a trip and they drowned in a lake. I don't remember them, though. I was 2 years old when they died." _said Gar._

 _I smiled at Gar._ "Well, they're watching over you too." I told him.

 _He chuckled._ "Yeah…"

"Oh look! Kole and Joseph are here!" _screamed Jenni._

 _Jenni ran towards a really tiny girl and hugged her._

"Jenni! I missed you so much!" _said the tiny girl._

"Oh, stop. You guys saw each other yesterday!" _said Toni._

"Kole! I want you to meet someone!" _Jenni grabbed Kole my the wrist and walked her towards me._

"Kory, this is Kole. Kole, this is Kory. She's new!"

 _Kole looked at me and smiled._ "Hi! You're so tall! I'm jealous!"

 _I giggled._

 _Kole was about 5'2" and she had pastel pink hair like Jenni which went past her shoulders. Kole had these eyes which were a nice shade of dark blue and she had a very innocent face. She wore a white sundress and white sandals._

"This is my boyfriend, by the way. His name is Joseph. He is mute so he communicates in sign language." _Kole informed me._

 _Joseph was communicating with Gar through sign language. I didn't know Gar knew sign language!_

 _Joseph was about my height, maybe an inch taller. He had platinum blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt and some dark blue jeans. He was very handsome and Kole was very pretty. They made a cute couple._

"Joseph's dad is the principal of the school." _Kole told me._

"Yea, and his dad is veryyyy creepy." _said Jenni._

"Jenni!" _exclaimed Kole._

"What? It's true. He went to jail!" _said Jenni._

"Well, so did you." _mumbled Kole._

"Really, you had to say that?" _Jenni rolled her eyes._

"You… went to jail?" _I asked Jenni._

"Yeah…but that was freshman year. It was a stupid thing, really. I went to jail for ditching."

"Really? My sister would always ditch at our old school and she never went to jail." _I told them._

"Well, it's different here." _Jenni chuckled._

 _Kole got up and stood next to her boyfriend Joseph, and Gar. I watched them three communicate in sign language._

"Do you know sign language?" _Rachel asked me._

"Yeah, I do actually. I know a lot of languages. It's a Tamaranian thing." _I told her._

"Good. Because we all know sign language in our group. We all learned in order to talk to Joseph. We surprised him on his 15th birthday."

"That's so sweet." _I smiled._

 _These people are so nice. I'm so lucky to be their friend._

"Well, the bell is about to ring soon. It sucks most of our friends aren't here." _said Jenni._

"I'm here! I'm here!" _said a girl, who came running towards us._

"Karen! You made it before the bell rang! New record!" _said Jenni, sarcastically._

"Yeah." _she laughed, trying to catch her breath. She looked towards me and smiled._ "Hi, I'm Karen."

"I'm Kory." _I smiled at her._

 _Karen was an African-American girl. She was about 5'8" and her hair was in two buns. She wore a yellow sundress and black sandals and wore black and yellow striped earrings._

"What homeroom do you guys have?" _asked Kole._

"Well, this year they're doing it by last names. Kory, what's your last name?" _Karen asked me._

"Anders" _I told her._

"Great! We have the same homeroom! Once the bell rings, we can walk together! And maybe with Garth, too, but I'm pretty sure he won't show up to homeroom." _said Karen._

"Who is Garth?" _I asked them._

"Garth is the fuckboy of this group. He got alot of girls who like him. He is hot, i'll admit, but he's kind of a player. So, i suggest just to stay friends with him." _said Jinx._

 _RING! RING! RING!_

"Well, time for homeroom! Let's go, Kory." _said Karen. We said our goodbyes to our group of friends and walked towards room 1203._

* * *

 **That was the end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
